Coup de foudre et conséquences
by Chrys et Tip
Summary: En attendant la fin de l'année de médecine de ma Chrys, voici le second chapitre. J'ai mis une semaine a me rappeler le mot de passe de ffnet --;... Chap 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Coup de foudre et conséquences ( rien à voir avec le film pour ceux qui connaissent.) 

Auteurs : Chrys et Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, parodie ?, angst ? non pas angst !, torture du lecteur et de Heero, coursage de bishies par ………la RELECHOSE !!!!!!, mais non vous verrez on a dit happy end non pas encore ? donc c'est mariage avec relena ! BAAAFFF !!! Recommence ca chrys et on va se faire lyncher à deux !!, Lime et on va essayer un lemon ( Chrys : essayez d'écrire un lemon à deux !! Tip : J'approuve !!), légères insultes faut pas oublier qu'y a Relena, UA, OOC, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment….AH NON : KAWAII !!!

Source : Gundam Wing et Singing in the rain( the comédie musicale avec Gene Kelly et Donald O'Connor, et la gonzesse………ON S'EN FOUT!!!!)

Disclaimer: Un jour de soleil pesant et de chaleur caniculaire autour d'une piscine avec des mioches qui hurlent et passent leur temps à vous couler vous fait ( Chrys : moi y m'ont rien fait les enfants.^^ Tip : JE SAIS !!!! D'ailleurs tu m'as pas beaucoup aidé je trouve. Je me tape le mal de crâne, le coup de soleil, le mal à la gorge et les moustiques et toi que dalle !!! la vie est injuste -_-) migrer dans la salle vidéo de la maison et vous plonge dans l'univers de sa vidéothèque : Vieux films ou daubes classiques donc vieux films : Chantons sous la pluie. Prenez deux ficeuses en manque de bishies pendant TOUTE une journée loin de l'ordi et vous obtenez : UN FIC !!  Bon gros disclamer. 

Chrys : On promet pas qu'il soit bien alors à vos risques et périls. 

Duo : Nos risques et périls t'es gentille.-_-

Tip : Plains toi surtout !!! 

Chrys : On aurait pu faire une horreur : avec THE mariage entre le chevalier : Heero

Heero :*le sent mal*

Chrys : et la princesse : RELENA !

G-BOYS + TIP : AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG

Chrys : Morts avant le fic…………-_-° Bon ben sont pas à nous bien que…………pas à nous et bonne lecture.

Après un page de disclaimer et de présentation, voici la…coupure pub cela va de soi !!

Nous remercions chaleureusement

Duo : moi aussi !!!

Chrys et Tip : LA FERME DUO !!

Donc nous remercions chaleureusement Volkswagen pour généreusement et inconsciemment conçu cette voiture que Duo s'est empresser d'acquérir, le poteau devant lequel Volkswagen se recueillera de la perte de leur création, le bus pour avoir eu la force et le courage de porter Relena sur son flanc, le cinéma, les studios, l'équipe de tournage, Gene kelly pour sa chanson ( Paix à son âme), les Bunny's (une boîte de gogo-dancers tiré d'un téléfilm stupide de l'après-midi sur M6 (vive les vacances à la télé !!)), le traiteur qui nous a gentiment approvisionné en tartes( parce qu'il a fallu refaire la scène à plusieurs reprises et ne voyaient rien de sadique et de jouissif la dessus) et enfin le plus grand remerciement à nous, autrices-réalisatrices de ce fic (Panpan( peluche officiel de Chrys) : ca va les chevilles ?) 

 Enfin le fic et bonne lecture.

Tip : ah non attendez !!!

Chrys + G-boys : Quoi encore ?!

Tip :……Non rien c'était juste une connerie……^^

BAM !

Chrys : nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour honorer la mémoire de notre chère Tipitina……..

G-BOYS : AMEN ! FIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tip( sorti de sa tombe fraichement creusé) et CHrys : OUAIS !!!!!ON SAIT !!!

Chapitre 01 : Leçon de moral.

- Et voici le célèbre réalisateur Jean-Jacques de Raie, dans un magnifique costume trois pièces de chez ARMAMOCHE.  On trouve à ses côtés la célèbre et si belle Citrine Piccolomini, que l'on peut voir à l'affiche de son nouveau film « Tire-toi de là que je m'y mettes ».

-Oui, qui soit dit en passant fait un exceptionnel bid…euh, succès, en Lituanie Papouasiène. Moi-même, j'ai vu le film, et……il est bien. Enfin, le début et la fin sont bien.

-Pourquoi cher ami, vous n'avez pas vu le milieu ?

-Eh, bien, je me suis légèrement assoupi…..  Légèrement….

-Oui, en même temps, vos seules références cinématographiques se limitent à l'hétéro pornographie, cher ami. Alors, forcément, on ne vous en voudra pas.

-Je vous remerc……

-Ah !!!! Et voici le meilleur ami de notre cher et célèbre….

-Oui, vous voulez parler de Trowa Barton, je présume ?

-Exact, je l'aurai dit si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompue !!!

-Hélas, j'ai préféré le faire, avant que nous ne connaissions la couleur du caleçon que portes ce jeune Apollon.

Un homme d'une vingtaines d'années s'avança sur le tapis rouge jusqu'aux présentateurs, puis se tournant vers le public, esquissa un léger sourire. Comme aucune réaction ne se fit voir, il reprit son masque de froideur, ou plutôt d'impassibilité.

-Quelque chose à dire, monsieur Barton ? Lui demanda la vieille femme.

-Balance tout, mec !!!! S'exclama l'homme à ses côtés en lui mettant un micro sous le nez, presque le lui enfonçant de force dans la bouche.

-Euh……..Salut.

-INCROYABLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'enthousiasma l'homme seul.

-Et voilà enfin, le couple phare de l'année, qui illumine le cinéma de part le talent des acteurs, et leur complicité à la scène comme à l'écran, leur beauté, j'ai nommé….

-Mademoiselle Réléna Darlian Peacecraft……….

-Et monsieur Heero YUY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-excusez-moi, chère consoeur, mais vous bavez. Ce n'est pas très esthétique.

La femme lui jeta un regard noir, puis se tourna vers le couple avec un immense sourire repoussant pour tout hétéro normal. Le couple s'avança vers eux, et Heero retrouva avec soulagement son meilleur ami, qui pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser discrètement de la pouffe rose agrippée, non pire, collée à lui comme une sangsue. Elle portait une longue robe rose, à volants roses !! Ce qui jurait avec son costume entièrement noir, et sa belle chemise blanche. Il avait ôté sa cravate, malgré les suppliques de sa cavalière, ainsi les premiers boutons étaient restés ouverts. Non, faire le beau et parader devant un tas de fanes folles, d'accord, mais ressembler à un canard empoté, surtout que ces choses là étaient toujours trop serrés, ça, jamais. 

-Monsieur Yuy, avez-vous quelque chose de spécial à dire ? demanda la vieille femme en le dévorant des yeux.

Etranges, cette façon qu'elle avait de vous regarder comme un bon beefsteak. Heero était sur d'être dans une assiette,  peut-être badigeonné de ketchup ou de moutarde.

-Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Pourriez-vous nous satisfaire, et nous confirmer votre futur mariage avec monsieur Yuy ici présent ?

-Pourquoi ? fit froidement le japonais. Vous voulez être le curé ?

Son ton glaça l'homme qui n'osait plus rien dire, ne sachant plus ou posé son regard.

-Eh bien, sourit la jeune Darlian Peacecraft, je ne peut rien vous confirmer, nous n'avons nous-même pas encore fixé la date.

Heero ouvrit alors la bouche pour répliquer vertement contre ce mensonge, mais il fut interrompu par Trowa qui le retint par le bras, avant de déclarer d'un ton atone : 

-Je crois qu'ils nous attendent tous à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez raison, monsieur Barton, reprit la présentatrice. Nous allons gagné nos places, vous souhaitant à tous un bon film. De toutes façons, nous nous retrouvons après la scéance, afin d'avoir à chaud les commentaires de notre public et de nos acteurs.

-Oui, et j'essayerais de ne pas m'endormir cette fois, sourit le présentateur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerais un coup de coude, si cela arrive, promit sa consoeur avec un certain plaisir sadique à cette idée.

***

Dès que les lumières se rallumèrent dans la salle de cinéma et que le bruit reprit ses droits sur le silence, Heero sentit une main sur son bras, et il se laissa entraîner par Trowa vers une petite porte subsidiaire et légèrement camouflée. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une petite pièce sombre, ou personne ne songerait à les chercher. Au fond se découpait une lourde porte de fer éclairée par la lumière de secours située juste au-dessus.

-On a échappé à Réléna et à tes fanes furieuses, tu dois être content, non ? demanda celui aux yeux verts.

-Non, parce qu'elle colporte cette histoire de mariage. Et elle y croit en plus. Je vais me retrouver la bague au doigt avant même d'avoir pu donner mon avis, pour promouvoir nos films.

-Tu n'es jamais content, reprocha Trowa. La richesse et la gloire ne te suffisent pas, il te faut en plus le bonheur. Et puis, il faut dire oui au curé pour être marié. Que les DEUX, disent oui.

-Elle est capable de le payer. Ou pire, si elle est ventriloque ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de s'approcher de la porte et d'y coller son oreille. Il entendit des cris de femmes, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Il aimait voir l'autre souffrir.

-C'est bon, fit-il, en réprimant un sourire.

L'asiatique lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis poussa la porte…… pour se retrouver presque étouffé par une centaine de jeunes filles en furie et en manque de leur acteur préféré. Autrement dit, très dangereuses !!!!!! Le japonais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir qu'il n'avait déjà plus de veste, celle-ci gisant sur ses bras. Sa chemise, blanche au départ, mais ne le restant pas longtemps, subit un sort plus enviable, à savoir n'être déchirée que d'un côté et dénuda ainsi une épaule et une clavicule. Le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus chercha du regard une sortie, une échappée quelconque, une faille dans cette attaque en masse, mais ne trouva rien de défaillant. Ayant de la ressource, le japonais se laissa glissé au sol, personne ne s'en rendant compte dans cette mêlée de corps, et se faufila à quatre pattes entre les nombreuses et pas toutes belles jambes de ses assaillantes, sortant du tas. Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il se remit sur ses pieds rapidement avant de s'enfuir en courant dans une rue adjacente. Il s'élança de toute la puissance de ses jambes, bénissant le faite que Trowa et lui aient continué à faire du sport en intensif, semblant encore entendre les cris des folles furieuses. Trowa, le sale traître, il lui ferait payer ça. Coupant une route, il prit une autre rue perpendiculaire pour tomber sur une grande avenue. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de courir, les entendant encore et toujours. Il continua à avancer à cette vitesse excessive jusqu'à être à bout de souffle, l'air lui brûlant les poumons, n'arrivant plus à correctement respirer. Il les vit alors, tournant au coin de l'autre rue et arrivant. Aussitôt, et sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actes ni leurs conséquences, il ouvrit au hasard, sur la plus moche et en sale état des voitures attendant arrêter contre le trottoir, la portière passager et s'y engouffra, la claquant fermement après lui. Il se donna quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration et calmé les battements affolés de son cœur qui avait cru sa dernière heure venue, avant de se poser des questions sur l'endroit ou il était. C'était même encore pire que Réléna qui criait son nom avant de lui sauter dessus. C'était insupportable. Ayant un rythme cardiaque de nouveau à peu près normal, il tourna sur lui-même pour découvrir son nouvel environnement, quand il se figea. Deux mots lui échappèrent : 

-Oh merde !!!!

TBC

Le 04 / 07 / 03 à 00 :05.

Tip : Alléluia mes frères !!

G-boys : Alléluia

Duo : pourquoi ? * regard bovin *

Tip : crétin ! Un chapitre de fini !!!!

Chrys : My first chapter !!^_^

Quatre, Duo et Wu :Pourquoi on y est pas ?

Tip : vous êtes surs ?

Chrys : qui vous dit que l'un n'est pas une cruche collée aux basques de Relena ou Heero et que l'autre est le journaliste fan de porno hétéro et surtout que le dernier n'est pas incarné en cendrier dans la salle de projection ? Et puis qui dit que vous y êtes aussi !

Tip : Attention chéri ça va couper !

Chrys : J'espère que vous avez vu nos supers allusions, et que vous avez compris les rapports. 

G-boys, regards bovins : Non, ou ?

Tip : Bien, on va donc vous laisser une chance, et faisons joué nos chers téléspectateurs.

Chrys : vous avez la possibilité de voter et de laisser une review grâce au boîtier situé sous votre PC ou Mac (Tip :pour ceux qui comme moi on eu un mac presque toute leur vie et qu'on oublie toujours ceux qui ont des Mac et qui vont passer peut-être un jour au PC bien que le Mac soit en nets progrès..…. Chrys : je lui ai arraché le clavier, ça y est. En plus, elle a plus de Mac, alors pourquoi elle cause ?????????????????!!! Non, mais qui m'as foutu une équipe pareille, j'vous jure. Tip : T_T opprimée !)

Tip : chercher pas !!!!!!!!!!! Laisser-nous une review pour nous dire quelles allusions vous avez compris, et celle ou ceux qui les auront trouvés…..

Chrys : le ou la première, bien sûr, je ne vois mal faire un cadeau à tous.

Duo : Si tant est que quelqu'un lise votre fic !!!!

Tip et Chrys : LA FERME, DUO !!!!!!!!!!

Tip : donc, je reprend et finis : gagnera un fic que nous lui écriront sur le sujet de son choix et avec le couple de son choix.

Chrys : Pitié, du 1+2, ou 3+4, ou 4+5, ou 3+5, ou 3+4+5, un truc à trois, quoi !!

Tip : tout le monde avec Heero, sauf Zecks et Treize, vala !!!!!!!!!!! Et surtout ne voyez aucune insinuation ou préférence de notre part c'est juste plus……

Chrys : On est plus aptes à l'écrire quoi

Tip : mais bon dites et on fera pour remercier d'avoir jouer le jeu et de lire le fic.

Next chapter : Dans quelle voiture Heero a-t-il échoué ? Pourquoi a-t-il lâché « oh merde !!! » ? Quelle sera sa vengeance vis-à-vis de Trowa ? Comment Relena va-t-elle réagir ?

Duo : Et quand est-ce qu'on arrive !?

Tip et Chrys : LA FERME DUO !!

Duo : opprimé je vous dis T_T !

Tip et Chrys : Reviews please ?


	2. L'étranger de la voiture

Titre : Coup de foudre et conséquences (rien à voir avec le film, pour ceux qui connaissent.)  
  
Auteurs : Chrys et Tipitina.  
  
Genre : Yaoi, parodie ? Angst ? Non pas angst ! torture du lecteur et de Heero, coursage de bishies par ...la RELECHOSE !!!!!!, mais non vous verrez on a dit happy end non pas encore ? Donc c'est mariage avec Relena ! BAAAFFF !!! Recommence ça Chrys et on va se faire lyncher à deux ! Lime et on va essayer un lemon (Chrys : essayez d'écrire un lemon à deux !! Tip : J'approuve !!), légères insultes faut pas oublier qu'y a Relena, UA, OOC, je crois que c'est tout pour le moment..AH NON : KAWAII !!!  
  
Source : Gundam Wing et Singing in the rain (the comédie musicale avec Gene Kelly et Donald O'Connor, et la gonzesse...ON S'EN FOUT!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer : On remercie tous ceux qui nous ont reviewé, mais personne n'a vu toutes allusions alors on réédite le concours, donc toujours d'actualité. Mais bon vous voyez ce que vous voulez. Cette fois c'est toujours l'ordinateur de Tipitina qui subit notre folie mais pas ma maison. Panpan veille sur nous et hier il nous a envoyé nous coucher à 2h00 du mat ! Opprimées nous sommes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Duo : C'est ça ouais ! NOUS sommes des cobayes opprimées et vous des malades de la tête irrécupérables. ! Tip et Chrys (et panpan qui danse sur Don Choa (tip : fort le Panpan !)) : *regard noir !* Tu vas souffrir !! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Chrys : ne sont pas à nous même si on les torture Tip : si on les séquestre, et les réduit à l'état de loques humaines. Heero : * Seigneur on est pas sorti !* Chrys et Tip : Bonne lecture quand même !^_^  
  
Chapitre 02 : L'étranger de la voiture.  
  
Duo poussa la lourde porte de fer, et soupira. Inspirant ensuite une goulée d'air pur, il s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir, observant les gens insouciants qui passaient, petit bout de vie. Levant les yeux au ciel noir de la nuit, il contempla la lune, bien belle et pleine. Elle avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, même s'il est dit que la pleine lune énerve les gens. Se faisant bousculer par une jeune femme apparemment pressée, il reprit pied dans la dure réalité.  
  
Etouffant un bâillement de fatigue, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, une beetle noire, en se massant doucement la nuque d'une main. Il en avait plus que marre de ce boulot de merde, et avait souvent l'envie de tout plaquer pour se barrer refaire sa vie loin, faire de nouvelles rencontres et vivre vraiment.  
  
Fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses clefs, il tomba sur un bon pour le pressing. Il fallait qu'il aille chercher sa tenue au plus vite, il en avait besoin pour bientôt. Tombant enfin sur ses clefs, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la sécurité de sa petite voiture. Mettant le contact, il s'énerva contre un type qui l'avait trop collé et qui l'empêchais de sortir. Jurant contre le monde entier, il manoeuvra, se moquant d'érafler l'autre voiture au passage. Ca lui apprendrait à mieux se garer.  
  
Se mettant rapidement en route, avec pour seule envie celle de se retrouver dans son petit appartement et de prendre une douche brûlante avant d'aller se blottir dans sa couette bien chaude, il prit par réflexes la route principale, se retrouvant dans les embouteillages. Il étouffa les jurons américains qui lui venaient à la bouche et réprima un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris l'autre route, le raccourci ??!! Il aurait été chez lui en moins de dix minutes.  
  
Le destin avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui, ce jour-là précisément, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais été très chanceux, mais là, aujourd'hui, il battait tout les records. Il fut alors soudainement tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Un courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et il comprit alors que c'était sa voiture qui venait d'être ouverte et envahie.  
  
Prêt à se défendre contre un éventuel agresseur, il se figea. Ses yeux croisèrent deux magnifiques mers bleu cobalt, puis son regard glissa sur le corps à moitié dénudé de l'apparition, qui, malgré tout, était vraiment superbe. On devinait, sous une chemise blanche déchirée, une musculature ferme et entretenue, les muscles se dessinant nettement sans que cela n'en devienne moche. Des abdominaux qui pourraient être en béton, des bras puissants, des jambes fines, une merveille en bref. Et un si beau visage, encadré par des cheveux brun sombre, très ébouriffés.  
  
Duo se demanda un moment si les Dieux n'avaient pas décidé de se racheter auprès de lui en lui offrant cette superbe créature à la voix très caressante. Mais devant le regard froid que lui envoya alors la créature en question, il se dit que non, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui sauter dessus, ou même l'approcher d'un peu trop près.  
  
-C'est vert, fit alors le brun d'un ton glacial, voir polaire.  
  
Par pur réflexe, Duo avança, son attention de nouveau fixée sur la route devant lui. Mais à peine avait-il fait trente mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent encore bloqués. Se tournant alors vers l'intrus, l'américain ne pus s'empêcher de l'admirer une fois encore, alors que son esprit embrumé tentait de lui faire parvenir un message. Ce visage, ces yeux, lui étaient familiers, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? L'interrompit Heero franchement agacé.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Alors pourquoi vous me dévisager comme ça ???!!!!!  
  
-Ca vous arrive souvent de rentrer dans des voitures inconnues, comme ça, et en plus d'agresser le gentil conducteur ?  
  
Le japonais, car il était typé asiatique, se renfrogna aussitôt, et son visage se ferma. Il détourna le regard, jetant un petit coup d'?il derrière lui comme s'il avait été poursuivi. Duo faillit lui poser la question, puis se ravisa. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait, et ça le préoccupait. Malgré tout, ce silence persistant ne lui plaisait pas, aussi continua t'il :  
  
- Je ne plaisante pas. Franchement, vous croyez peut-être que tout le monde il est gentil, et mignon !!!!!!!!!  
  
Le japonais soupira en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur. Il avait échappé à un tas de folles en furies qui l'avaient à moitié violée pour tomber sur un faiseur de moral. Quel bonheur !! Quoique, il devait reconnaître qu'il préférait sa présence non agressive à celle de ses fanes. En plus, le jeune homme était très beau. Des yeux profonds et noirs, qui dénotaient avec sa peau plutôt pale, contrairement à la sienne, dorée naturellement. De longs cheveux châtain tressés, un corps fin et à l'air ferme, de longues jambes, bien moulées dans le jean étroit qu'il portait. Le noir lui allait bien, et c'est d'ailleurs ça qu'il avait sur lui. C'était la seule couleur. Il ne devait pas être très drôle tous les jours. Peut-être était-il en deuil ? Il n'empêche que cela ne le gênait pas de lui faire une belle leçon de morale.  
  
-Un jour, vous allez tomber sur un type ou une nana qui va vous violer, ou vous séquestrer, et vous serez moins amusé !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi cet homme s'énervait-il comme ça pour si peu ? Et pourquoi LUI souriait ? Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, en effet, le japonais avait laissé un sourire étirer ses traits, sûrement amusé par les paroles de son « sauveur ».  
  
Ils furent de nouveau arrêtés par un feu, et Duo se tourna complètement vers son squatteur.  
  
-Vous croyez peut-être que tout le monde est à votre disposition ? Y'a pas marqué taxi sur ma bagnole...  
  
-Je m'excuse, le coupa Heero cette fois passablement ennuyé. Je n'avais pas le choix.  
  
-On a toujours le choix, fit sèchement l'autre en lui jetant un regard noir, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, j'ne vais pas vous jeter dehors. Alors, ou je vous conduis, môsieur ?  
  
-123, Boulevard des Capucines.  
  
-Eh ben, t'es friqué comme mec, c'est pas les pauvres qui habitent là-bas.  
  
-Je suis en location avec un ami.  
  
-Quand même. Et avec ça, il ne peut même pas se payer un taxi.. Lamentable !!  
  
Heero grogna quelque chose compréhensible de lui seul, avant de croiser ses bras et de se tourner de nouveau vers l'extérieur, se détournant complètement de l'autre, qui marmonna en reprenant le volant :  
  
-Duo Maxwell, mon pote, ta générosité te perdras !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le japonais releva alors le nom, ayant très bien entendu malgré le ton bas. Il avait toujours eut de très bonnes perceptions. Il se demanda en instant s'il devait lui aussi donner son nom, mais changea vite d'avis. Après tout, si l'homme ne l'avait pas reconnu, autant ne pas tenter le diable. Et puis, il ne lui avait pas donné son nom, il s'était parlé à lui-même, et il avait perçu ses paroles. Décidé, il resta dans son mutisme, alors que l'autre continuait sur sa lancée de plaintes et de morale.  
  
Finalement, le trajet se passa bien, l'un grommelant, l'autre faisant semblant de ne pas écouter, ou plutôt de ne pas entendre. Ils arrivèrent sans autre encombre à l'adresse indiquée, et la petite voiture stoppa devant un immense et luxueux immeuble.  
  
-Voilà, t'es entier et arriver à bon port.  
  
-... Merci.  
  
-De rien, mon pote, fit l'autre désinvolte et familier. Et la prochaine fois, pense à appeler un taxi, tu verras, c'est plus prudent..  
  
Il fut coupé par l'apparition d'un billet sous son nez, une somme plutôt importante à ce qu'il pouvait en juger.  
  
-Mais..mais..mais...  
  
Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de balbutier autre chose, le billet tomba sur le siège de la place du mort, et la porte fut claquée. Quand il reprit ses esprits, le japonais avait depuis longtemps disparus. Et il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.  
  
Faisant demi-tour, il prit enfin la route du retour, pour regagner son propre logement moins important, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans des quartiers plus craignos. Il du donc se retaper l'avenue des feux rouges, s'arrêtant à peu près toutes les deux minutes. Le visage le poursuivait quand même, il le connaissait, il aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu. Mais lui qui habitait un quartier plutôt pauvre, comment aurait-il pu ? Après tout l'autre était riche, c'était certain. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisé à son travail ? Et l'autre l'aurait reconnus ? Peu probable. Qu'un type comme lui traîne à son minable boulot...  
  
Alors qu'il attendait à un feu, il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur à son tour. Les yeux dans le vague, sa vision fut bientôt troublée par un bus deux étages qui s'arrêta à ses côtés. Et là, deux cobalts attirèrent son attention.  
  
-Mais bien sûr, murmura t'il alors en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Que je suis con !!  
  
Sur le bus s'étalait une immense photo de promotion pour un nouveau film, dont Heero et Réléna faisait la couverture, leur nom écrit en gros juste au- dessus.  
  
TBC.  
  
P.S : Duo a les yeux noirs ici, ce n'est pas une erreur de notre part, c'est volontaire et vous verrez plus tard pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Quand ? Et tout le reste, merci. Tip : The second chapter. Chrys : Yes ! J'ai bien travaillé hein? Tip : Je suis fière de toi. Je t'ai soutenu et donner avis et idée pendant que j'avançais mon fic de mon coté. Chrys : ouais. D'un côté le comique et le Kawaii. De l'autre le angst et le dark. -_-° Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup que je me décarcasse. Tip : Mais oui !! J'adore quand tu écris my best friend et puis je ne suis pas inspirée en ce moment, je t'aurais bousillée un chapitre !! Dites quelque chose vous !!!! Chrys : Y pas comme du chouchoutage et de la basse flatterie derrière tes paroles ?~_- Duo : je suis content de l'apparition dans ma voiture mais pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas sauter sur lui. Heero : *Tu m'approches t'es mort.* Duo : Mais Hee-chan !! Heero :* tu m'as soutiré de l'argent alors que je te faisais l'honneur de ma présence alors tu vas passer tout le long du fic jusqu'au lime sur le canapé de la maison !!!* Tip : ce qui est entre * c'est la traduc des regards et des « paroles de Trowa » Chrys : Bon et maintenant. Tip : sort le bazooka et le pointe sur Chrys ( geste en italique^^) maintenant tu nous tape le troisième chapitre !!!! NiARK NiARK NiARK !!!! Chrys : HELP !!!!! REVIEW PLEASE ET SURTOUT HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP !!! Tip : Mais reviens c'est un faux. Duo : Chrys !!! Je veux la suite !!! Cours après Tip qui court après Chrys Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre : -_- ; *Désespérant* Tip : en passant à toute vitesse La ferme ou je vous torture encore. Review please ? 


End file.
